


Being Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Being Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Not mine. Kinda. 

Archive: You want it, take it. Just keep my name attached.

~*~*~

"Ma'am? Which way now?" the driver asked.

Without looking up, I told him, "Turn left."

My parent's older home came into view a few moments later and a smile crossed my face. It had been awhile since I've seen the wonderful Greek Revival home and I was glad to be back.

There was a lone figure sitting on the steps as we pulled up in the graveled driveway. As the person jumped up, I saw it as one of my cousin's kids. He was waving his hands wildly and shouting inside the house.

Mother, standing in the doorway, calmed him down and smiled in my direction as I stepped out of the backseat with the help of one of my Agents.

"Tabitha, it's wonderful to see you dear," she told me smoothly. "John couldn't make it?"

"Of course not, Mom. He's helping to run the country," I said, just as calmly. "Though, he did tell me that if nothing happens, we should expect him this weekend."

My father came out then, in his hands a small bundle wrapped thickly in blankets. With a questioning stare at my parents, I asked, "And who is that?"

"Your newest cousin, Tabi, you wanna hold the baby?" Dad asked, handing him off to me.

Going up the steps out of the direct sunlight, I smiled down at the small boy. His eyes were still small slits and he yawned big. Pulling the blanket away from his eyes more, I saw he already had a good amount of hair on his head. "Who?"

"Mine," my cousin Linda told me, coming out onto the porch. "In your hands you are holding Micheal Adam. Junior."

"He's adorable," I told her truthfully. "Who does he look like more?"

"His brother," Mike said from inside dryly.

Giving the baby back to his parents, I turned and glanced at the men who were standing in back of my luggage. Crossing one arm over my chest, I brought the other hand to my mouth and smiled. "Follow me."

Walking into the house, I saw that it was the same as before. Nothing had really changed except there were a few new things, some things seemed to be moved or gone. Going upstairs, I paused and breathed. Walking quickly, I opened the door to my room and sighed. That, too, was the same.

"Just put them right there," I said, pointing to the open doored closet.

"Yes ma'am."

Hearing the clearing of a throat, I smiled and spun around to see my father standing there. "Tabitha..."

"Could you please leave us?" I asked to the men behind me.

"Of course."

After they had left, I walked up to my father and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here," he told me, muffled.

"I needed to come home," I replied truthfully.

"Colin?" he asked.

"Wanted to stay home. For now," I added quickly. "He will definitly be coming up this weekend. Says he can't wait to see you."

Nodding somewhat stiffly, Dad smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see him. Now, let's go downstairs. You're mother has cooked more than she should have. Again."

Laughing, I put hand around his waist and closed the door behind me.

~*~*~

Well, whatta think? Did ya like? Feedback, feedback, feedback. ;)

Dani Beth

  


End file.
